Art Imitates Life
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Lea and Dianna finally get to record a duet together and they get very emotional about it; they let out all their love and emotions together that night.


**Written around the time that IFP/U came out.**

**Lea and Dianna finally get to record a duet together and they get very emotional about it; they let out all their love and emotions together that night.**

At the first read through of the "Born This Way" script, Lea was livid and let everyone know. While most of the rumors about her diva behavior were completely false, she knew she was Fox and Ryan Murphy's cash cow and took advantage of it when it suited her needs. She slammed the script down and pushed her chair away from the table, crossing her arms across her chest. "No way in hell am I doing this! It's totally out of character; Rachel would never ever get a nose job. Besides it goes against my whole message of feeling beautiful the way are and not changing yourself. We've done a lot of stupid shit this season and I've kept quiet but I refuse to do this!"

Everyone in the room eyed the tiny brunette warily. She had her occasional rants but they were worried that this time she had pushed too far. No one's contract was infallible, Ryan already wanted to get rid of them after the third season anyway, so they wouldn't put it past him to send Rachel Berry off to college a year early if Lea became unbearable. But instead of losing his cool like he normally did when Lea's stubbornness reared its ugly head, Ryan readjusted his yellow hat and smirked. "If the script is not to your liking Ms. Michele, maybe I will just scrap the whole thing. Including the duet you have been begging for months for."

The muscles in the singer's arm twitched but she still refused to pick up the script. There was no way Ryan had included the duet she desperately wanted to perform, he was bluffing in an attempt to get her onboard with the inane storyline. She stared at the show's creator while from her right she heard script pages frantically being flipped through followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Lee, he's not kidding," Dianna gushed. "It's in here. A duet. Just us. And it's a mash-up."

The brunette turned and met her girlfriend's eyes. There was a thin sheen of moisture in her hazel orbs but she was smiling at Lea like she was the only one in the room. That smile was enough for Lea to uncross her arms and examine the script for herself. There it was about a quarter of the way through, a duet between Quinn and Rachel singing about feeling unpretty. It was exactly what both women had wanted to do on the show since they had professed their love for each other almost one year ago. Up until now, Ryan had been steadfastly against it stating that Rachel and Quinn were supposed to be enemies.

"So," Lea began not wanting to get her hopes up, "is this going to lead somewhere? With a Rachel and Quinn friendship? Or is it just going to be another forgotten plotline?"

"Oh we definitely want Quinn and Rachel to become friends. We'll see what the fan reaction to the duet is and we'll play it from there. If the friendship is well received we may venture further into a romantic relationship."

Lea and Dianna shared an eyebrow-raising look. They had trolled enough social networking sites to know how many fans they had and how devoted they were to the Faberry cause. As much as the two women wanted to do a duet together, the fans wanted it just as bad and had been clamoring for it for almost as long. There was no doubt in either Lea's or Dianna's mind that if Ryan was using fan reaction as a measuring stick that Quinn and Rachel would be dating by the season finale. But for the time being, it was finally time for them to sing together in the studio.

On the day they were scheduled to record the song, Dianna was uncharacteristically nervous. She was suddenly terrified of singing with Lea. There was nothing wrong with her singing voice but Lea had unbelievable talent. Dianna had read the criticism that she wouldn't be able to hold her own alongside Lea and that the tiny diva's large voice would overshadow hers. She had always brushed it off but now that she was singing with her girlfriend for real she was worried that all of those remarks were true.

"Something wrong sweetie?" the brunette whispered when she waltzed into the recording studio five minutes late and saw Dianna's pale face.

Dianna's hands shook as she placed the large black headphones over her ears. "No. I guess I'm just jittery that it's only the two of us in here."

"Don't worry Di. This is going to be a blast!" The smile on Lea's face was enough to calm the blonde's nerves and she took a deep breath as she prepared to sing.

When they had first looked over the sheet music for the mash-up both girls knew it would be an emotional song. What neither had expected, however, was that went Lea made eye contact with Dianna the first time they sang the words, "Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty" the brunette would burst into tears. Dianna immediately went to console her girlfriend but Lea, the consummate professional, pushed her away and wiped at her tears and was ready to sing once again.

On the second go-around they only got as far as Lea's line of, "At the end of the day I have myself to blame," before the tears began to run down Dianna's face.

It was a long and emotionally trying day for both women. It took three or four times before they got through the entire song without one of them weeping noticeably, halting the song in its tracks. They had to run through it two more times until it was perfect and on the final run through Lea closed her eyes and reached out, blindly searching for Dianna's hand. She gripped the blonde's hand tightly while their voices harmonized together and when Dianna looked at the tiny singer out of the corner of her eye she saw the tear tracks on the tan cheeks.

When they were done recording they smiled weakly at one another and Dianna titled her head down and gave Lea a quick kiss on the cheek. Neither woman spoke about what happened in the studio for the rest of the workday and it wasn't until they were driving home together that Dianna said something.

"So we were a couple of emotional wrecks today, weren't we?"

"Yeah. We were." Lea giggled.

All was silent in the car for a few minutes until Dianna asked quietly from the driver's seat, "So why did you cry?" She knew why she got so emotional but she was curious as to why the little diva reacted the way she did.

Lea sighed and looked out the passenger window. She didn't respond right away but when she did her voice was small and timid. "I was thinking about all those people back in high school that said I needed a nose job. I haven't thought about them in years but they were so cruel. They made me feel so ugly and singing that song today brought all those old feelings back." She continued to stare out the window and nervously picked at her cuticles.

"Lea, you're beautiful."

"I know," the brunette said abruptly, cutting off the kind words she knew Dianna was going to say. "Can we not talk about this until I've at least had a glass of wine?"

Dianna nodded in agreement. She knew Lea craved her nightly glass of wine after a hard day of work and that it calmed the brunette and made her more open about her feelings. It appeared that Lea wanted to talk about what had occurred in the studio as much as Dianna did but she needed the teeniest bit of liquid courage and the comfort of home before she could do so.

***  
>The living room table was covered with empty white Thai takeout cartons, a half empty bottle of wine and two wine glasses that were waiting to be refilled. Lea and Dianna sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table, backs pressed against the couch. "Another glass?" Lea asked as she poured some of the blood red liquid into her glass.<p>

"No thanks, I've already had two," Dianna replied, "I think that's enough considering we have an early call time tomorrow."

Lea did not have the same concern as she sipped at her third glass. "So," she said looking at Dianna over the rim, "I told you why I cried this afternoon. Why did you?"

The blonde knew the question was coming but she was still nervous about voicing her answer. She grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and hugged it to her chest. Her chin rested on the top of the fluffy green pillow and she said, "I was remembering what it was like when we first met each other. You took my breath away, you were so beautiful; but at the same time you intimidated me. I thought there was no way you would ever want to be friends with someone like me. You're a sophisticated New Yorker and I'm a laid back California girl. Then as I got to know you, I fell in love and I was terrified that you would find out and hate me. Singing that song about insecurities just reminded me of all that."

"But it all worked out in the end. We're together and we love each other." Lea reached out and took the pillow Dianna was clutching and pulled it away from her chest.

"You know," the blonde said, "I really do pity any girl who isn't me tonight."

Lea laughed her adorable laugh and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You are such a dork. Have I ever told you that?"

"Only every single day," Dianna said, laughing as well.

"Come and kiss me, my sweet little dork."

Dianna shifted closer to Lea and pressed their lips together, her hand snaking around the back of the brunette's neck. They kissed slow but passionately, their lips gliding in sync against one another. Lea's hand cupped Dianna's breast over her shirt and gently caressed the soft yet firm mound. Dianna moaned almost inaudibly into Lea's mouth. She loved the singer's small and delicate hands on her breasts; the most tender of touches never failed to send a tingle straight to her core. Her moan became slightly louder when Lea circled her nipple through her shirt and bra. Dianna slipped her free hand underneath Lea's shirt, feeling the hot skin of the small of her back.

Throughout all of this they did not break their kiss, in fact it had become more heated with tongues coming out to push and twirl against each other. Dianna whimpered when Lea's hand left her breast but it was not for long, the small girl's hand went under the blonde's shirt and pushed the bra up so she could feel bare skin under her fingers.

Lea pulled away from the kiss first and breathed against Dianna's lips, "I love you." She placed small butterfly kisses on the blonde's cheeks until Dianna tilted her head and made the column of her neck accessible. Lea kissed and licked the creamy skin, her teeth grazing along the most sensitive parts. Dianna unconsciously began to rock her hips back and forth and her hands pushed Lea's shirt up and over her head. The tiny diva, as per usual, was not wearing a bra and Dianna's hands roamed freely over her breasts, pinching the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. "So beautiful. I love you Lea," Dianna said as she leaned forward and took a dusky bud into her mouth.

"Oh Di," Lea moaned. She couldn't help but glance down and watch Dianna's tongue flick and swirl around her nipple while her own hands stroked through blonde locks. Once Dianna had paid equal attention to both nipples she began to kiss down Lea's body. "Wait," Lea panted when the tall girl's teeth began to nibble on her stomach. "I want…"

"What baby?" Dianna asked lovingly.

"Us. Together." She only said those two words but the blonde knew exactly what she meant.

They stripped each other's clothes off reverently; both were anxious for what was to come but wanted to savor the moment and take their time with one another. Fingertips traced over smooth skin and soft sporadic kisses were placed on often-overlooked areas, the crook of an elbow, the upper ridge of an ear, the palm of a hand.

In one fluid motion that was so sudden Dianna didn't even notice it, Lea reached up and pulled the thin white blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out on the floor in front of them, pushing the coffee table out of the way as she did so. The brunette shifted so she was sitting on the blanket, legs spread wide open. Dianna could see the small bud between Lea's legs; it was firm and erect, begging to be touched. The blonde positioned her own legs on either side of Lea's so her dripping sex could come in contact with the diva's wet flesh. Both women gasped out loud at the sensation and they began to rock their hips. It took a few seconds for their motions to sync up and for their sexes to create that delicious friction they both craved.

"Oh Lea," Dianna moaned when their clits pressed together and glided against one another with every rotation of their hips. The blonde placed her palms flat on the ground behind her and arched her back, which allowed for greater pressure against Lea's sex.

"I love you Di," Lea stated before letting a long pleasurable moan escape her lips. Dianna propelled her body forward and wrapped her arms around Lea's torso and smashed their lips together. They were so close together that it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Their kisses alternated between slow and loving to frantic and needy as their lower halves kept up a steady rhythm. "Yes Lea, so good," Dianna mumbled against the brunette's neck as their clits rubbed against each other heatedly. She could feel the warmth begin to spread throughout her body and knew her climax was near.

"Just a little longer sweetie," Lea said. She recognized the telltale signs of Dianna's impending orgasm; her arms had wrapped tighter around her, she felt her legs tense and her breaths were coming out in shorter gasps. "I'm close too. I want us to come together." Dianna simply nodded her head, the blonde hairs tickling Lea's neck. They rocked against each other, listening to the wet sounds of their connection as well as their panting breaths.

Suddenly, and without any warning, Lea's body went rigid and her hands gripped Dianna's shoulders, her fingers digging into the blonde's back. "Yes, Dianna, yes!" she cried as her orgasm ripped through her body. She was so caught up in what her body was doing that she barely registered that when she began to fall apart Dianna did the same. The taller girl shook due to the force of her climax and her cry of pleasure ended on a sob. She clutched at Lea's shoulders and cried softly into the singer's neck and hair. When Lea had calmed down she gently stroked Dianna's bare back and said soothingly, "It's okay baby, I got you." She knew that the blonde often cried after a particularly strong orgasm; it was her body's way of calming down.

"I love you so much," Dianna said, pulling slightly away from the brunette's body. She wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and a smile graced her lips.

"I love you too," Lea replied. She reluctantly disentangled her legs from Dianna's and knelt in front of the blonde. She leaned forward and kissed her lover tenderly, letting her lips linger there for a few extra seconds. "Bed?" she asked quietly against Dianna's luscious lips. "We have to be up early but think we have time for a round two?"

"When have we ever not had time? I'll make love to you all night. You'll just have to have an extra cup of coffee or two in the morning."

Lea giggled. "I already drink five. I don't think anyone will notice two more." She slowly stood up and held out both of her hands for Dianna to take. She pulled the blonde to her feet and said, "Let's go lady. Our night has just begun," before leading her girlfriend to the bedroom.


End file.
